


smoking goddamn pontiac

by raykay



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Gay, Hemospectrum, M/M, Medievalstuck, Pining, Potential second chapter, Princesses, aradia is a peasant, blood castes, feferi is a princess, feferi is obsessed with aradia, minor solkat, potential nepeta appearance, sad lack of fish puns, slightly rebellious feferi, strong aradia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raykay/pseuds/raykay
Summary: honestly,this is just something i wrote in the car and haven't finished typing out yet bc it's about twelve pages of my notebook and i'm not a hype typer.





	1. it begins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThePanicRoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePanicRoom/gifts).



> honestly i just wrote this on a whim and now i'm lowkey committed to it. dedicated to my amazing s/o bc i love them so much and they're deadass my aradia

The moment she had laid eyes on the rust blood, a wave of calm had fallen over Feferi. Maybe it was simply her presence. It was different to that of Eridan, who was always vying for the princess’s attention. The lowblood seened fine with not have to feign interest. Feferi’s interest in the other woman was completely genuine. The young fuchsia blood was quick to rise to her feet from the throne in which she sat.

“And what request do you have?”

That was all Her Imperious Condescension had her young successor do. Listen to all of the requests of their people and pretending that she would help them. Feferi was the pretty little figurehead to distraction from the Condesce’s wrongdoings. The empty promise of a new ruler who could save them. It was considered an empty promise because Her Imperious Condescension had had many figureheads like Feferi before, each being brutally disposed of before they could become strong. A strong ruler was a threat to Her Imperious Condescension. The fuchsia blood was well aware of her fate, so she was compliant with her position.

“Well, my friends and I have been arrested three times in the past few weeks. We have been acting just as lowbloods should, we have done nothing wrong. Broken no laws. We don’t live anywhere considered too fancy for lowbloods. But they keep arresting us. I would like these guards to be punished.”

A collective gasp rose from the crowd of highbloods and a few laughs were heard as well. Feferi took back what she had said about the rust blood not needing attention. She seemed to _demand_ attention. An unbelievable mixture of anger and desperation was visible on her pale grey face. Feferi wanted to help her, no, _needed_ to help her. Something inside of her would never feel right again if she didn’t do so.

Feferi tried to look as fearsome as she could, glaring at the crowd of laughing blue bloods who had laughed at the rust blood that stood before her. It was almost like a kitten trying to look like a lion. Her Imperious Condescension was much more intimidating, and she held much more power than the young heiress. Even the rust blood didn’t seem afraid of Feferi. A dark fuchsia blush blossomed across her cheeks. 

“I’m terribly sorry that happened. Miss, would you be able to identify the guards who have continued to arrest you?” 

The rust blood seemed somewhat surprised by Feferi’s question. Or that Feferi had called her miss, Feferi’s gaze fell on those in line behind the rust blood. The trolls behind the ever so determined rust blood seemed to realize exactly what the young princess was about to say. 

“Thank you all for coming today, but as you all know visitation will end in a moment and if you are found in this room after legal hours to speak with the princess you will be arrested. So I would like to dismiss you all.” 

For once Feferi’s words had an impact. The grumbling from the crowd filled the room and Feferi watched the rust blood, who seemed angry once more. Feferi put her hand on the angry woman’s shoulder. 

“Excuse me, but we’re going to find the guards who have been arresting you for no reason.” 

A brief smiled crossed the rust blood’s face. It seemed to highlight features of her face that the princess hadn’t noticed before. Like the light smattering of freckles across her cheeks, the dull twinkle of her rust colored eyes set into her rounded face. And as quickly as it had appeared, the once happy rust blood’s face fell. 

“Well princess, as kind as your offer is, I’m not sure that I can accept.” 

Feferi tilted her head in confusion. She couldn’t accept the offer? _Why?_

“I’m not quite sure I understand.”  
“I’m grateful for your help princess, it would just be better for you to catch them in the act.” 

It would be much too dangerous for the young princess to leave the castle. And Her Imperious Condescension couldn’t risk the young heiress escaping. Especially because if she managed to escape she could become stronger and find a way to defeat her. 

“Please princess. Tomorrow, meet me outside the castle. I’ll take you to my friends, they’ll make you _unrecognizable_.” 

Feferi was hesitant before her mouth began to speak without her permission, she could hear her voice yet she had no control over what she was saying. 

“Alright, but we must be cautious.”

The rust blood gave the young princess a solemn nod and turned to leave. Feferi watched her go and then straightened up, hating when she slumped. And then she realized. 

“Wait! What’s your name?” 

The rust blood turned to face the princess once more.She seemed surprised that her name was relevant to the princess. But it was. 

“Oh, it’s Aradia.” 

_Aradia._ Of course. A name she had never heard before. It suited the young rust blood. Most names of her people were unique. It was an honored tradition, to give your offspring names that had never been heard before. Or that had _supposedly_ never been heard before. Nobody but Her Imperious Condescension and a few trusted guards knew Feferi’s name. All the others just called her ‘The Young Princess’. The secrecy surrounding her name was just because Her Imperious Condescension feared that the citizens would take a liking to Feferi’s name and abandon their traditions. 

“And what will I be calling you princess?” 

Feferi had anticipated such a question. She had decided to use her true name, there was no need to use a false one because no one knew her real name. Her alias, which she used when sending letters and writing articles (she had only written two) was Fefeta. And the alias served useless. What if somebody already had that name? 

“Feferi, it is my name after all!”

Aradia’s face went through a wonderful change of expressions. Stunned, to shocked, to happy. 

“Very well, I will see you early tomorrow.” 

The night was a nearly sleepless one for the young princess. Four of her bronze blooded maids continuously told her to sleep, They checked on her frequently. Feferi’s personal favorite, a slanty horned bronze blood named Afrori finally asked her questions. 

“Are you sick? Stressed?” 

Afrori had continued to bombard the young fuchsia blood with questions until Feferi had said that she just felt wide awake. 

When the two moons sank down into the sky and the blinding sun slowly began to peek up, Feferi left. The princess bolted from her bed, hoping to be quiet as she moved across the rather large room. She grabbed her most casual clothes, which happened to be a pale pink dress, the color was one that The Condesce despised. Therefore it was something Feferi was forced to wear often. Her Imperious Condescension said it was a disgraceful version of their blood color. 

On leather clad feet the princess made her way through the castle gates. She was supposed to alert the guards if she ever left because of The Condesce’s fears. 

Aradia was just outside of the castle gates and when Feferi saw the other she realized the rust blood was shaking her head, a small smile on her face. 

“Oh princess, you’re lucky we’re taking you to Kanaya. You’ll be looking like a lowblood in no time.” 


	2. it continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> feferi meets the lowblood crew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly i went off-script from what i had written down in my notebook which is honestly just leading to this story being longer than planned. i hope you enjoy it !

Aradia’s response had already confused the young princess. She didn’t voice her silent concerns, she didn’t want to interrupt the rust blood’s train of thought. But questions raced through her mind. Who was Kanaya? Where exactly was Aradia taking her? One question that never crossed her train of thought however, was if Aradia was going to turn on her. She trusted the other woman so blindly, knowing that she wouldn’t bring harm to her. She was so certain that the rust blood would protect her. The only words out of her mouth were, “please Aradia, call me Feferi.” 

The walk felt like it had taken ages, but it was honestly no worse than a typical walk around the palace grounds. Feferi just wasn’t a frequent walker. She usually just stayed in the throne room or her own room. Occasionally the kitchen, nothing more. 

Feferi had been pondering where Aradia was taking her, wherever the woman named Kanaya was, that much was obvious. But the building or empty street area was unknown to her. And then it was known.

When the fuschia blood raised her gaze to the building before her, she was shocked. The building was a seemingly abandoned apartment building. The windows were boarded up, but a broken glass panel was wide enough for both women to fit through. Feferi had to duck a bit, making sure not to hit her horns on some of the sharp glass above her head. The building contained rickety flights of stairs that Aradia led Feferi up, gently grabbing the princess’ hand and warning her about stairs that were broken.

Once they made it to the top floor, Feferi was met with the sight of five other trolls. Feferi blinked as she took in the sight around her. One troll was tall and slender, her two horns didn’t match, but they looked nice. Her eyes were jade tinted and Feferi noticed she was the most well dressed of all the trolls in the small room at the top of the building. 

Next, there was a short olive blood. She looked as if she was simply a child, although Aradia assured Feferi that the olive blood was _not_ a child when Feferi voiced her concern about the living condition of the building for a child. 

Beside the small olive blood there were two males, one was a mustard blood. His dual colored eyes intrigued Feferi and she automatically noticed that he had psionics when his eyes sparked slightly. She couldn’t push the feeling of familiarity away, the mustard blood looked like someone she had seen before. Leaning slightly against the mustard blood was a troll with nubby horns and an indiscernible blood color. Even his eye color didn’t give away the color of his blood. Not that Feferi cared about blood color, she just found it fascinating.

The final troll was half hidden behind a curtain. She seemed taller than the first jade blood and she also seemed a bit more scandalous. There seemed to be someone behind the curtain with the jade blood, but when Feferi attempted to peer behind the curtain Aradia gently shook her head. 

“You don’t want to see what’s back there princess.”

The shocked silence of the other trolls slowly faded into awestruck remarks. Feferi hadn’t expected such a reaction, but it clearly was the reaction she was receiving.

“AA, we all thought you were joking about her.”

The olive blood perked up once the mustard blood had spoken out about his surprise. 

“Yeah Pawradia, we didn’t actually think you’d bring the purrincess here!”

The slightly shorter jade blood stepped in before the others could continue. She held out her hand to Feferi gently, in an attempt to get her to shake it. Feferi shook it, although handshakes were something the woman wasn’t used to. She typically received kisses on the hand from low bloods. This was all a new experience, one that she was liking. 

“I’m Kanaya Maryam, it’s wonderful to have you with us today princes.” 

Even the jade blood’s reaction seemed a bit less confident than she had appeared to be before. 

“Please Kanaya, call me Feferi,” the fuschia blood paused. “But don’t let anyone else know my name.” She winked, a bright smile still on her face. Perhaps her cheerful attitude was a bit inappropriate, but she couldn’t help it. She was finally out of the palace!

Kanaya seemed surprised by the forward nature of the princess. “Of course prin- Feferi. This is Nepeta.” She gestured to the small olive blood.

Then Kanaya went around, pointing out and naming the trolls in the room. Sollux, Karkat, and Porrim. The troll behind the curtain remained unnamed. Then Aradia took Feferi’s arm, Kanaya took the princess’ other arm. 

 

“Come now, we’re going to make you into the most boring rust blood on the planet!”

That was Aradia speaking, Kanaya was disappointed that they had to make Feferi look like a commoner. As the jade blood pulled out swatches of fabric and many different accessories. Aradia sighed softly. Feferi had no way of knowing the supplies were stolen. Aradia had made sure not to tell the woman that. But Feferi assumed they were stolen, she didn’t have a problem with thievery as long as it was for a reason. Not just to make someone richer.

First Kanaya pulled out a long, dark red skirt. She handed it to Feferi, gently telling her to put it on. When Feferi had pulled on the skirt as instructed, she handed Kanaya her pale pink dress. Kanaya fingered the fabric carefully as she handed the princess a slightly oversized grey shirt. 

“Tuck that into the skirt,” her voice was gentle and soft as she instructed Feferi. The jade blood’s attention was more focused on the fabric in her hands than Feferi. 

“Kanaya,” the jade blood’s gaze snapped up from the fabric as Feferi began to speak. “You can keep the dress. I have no use for it, I have a million more. I know you probably won’t be able to wear it outside, but you could always repurpose the fabric!” Pink was a popular color among the citizens of Alternia due to the royal status of the color.

“Really? Thank you so much miss- Feferi.” 

Feferi simply smiled, tucking the grey shirt into the long red skirt. As Kanaya continued to admire the dress, Aradia snuck up behind Feferi and began to undo her thick braids. As her fingers separated Feferi’s hair, Aradia hummed softly. The song she hummed sounded harrowing to Feferi. It sounded like a frightening song, and it sent a shiver down Feferi’s back. 

Aradia began to tease Feferi’s hair, watching it go from wavy and smooth to messy and kinky, similar to her own dark hair. Her thick fingers grazed one of the princess’ fins. Feferi jolted, more from surprise than actual pain. Her fins were sensitive, but they didn’t hurt.

“Oh no, did I hurt you?” 

A concerned note had crept into Aradia’s typically confident voice. Feferi immediately turned around, an apologetic expression on her face. Both women looked sorry, although neither had a real reason to be sorry. 

“No, I’m fine, you just startled me. That’s all!”

Kanaya had turned her attention back to Feferi, grabbing a small bottle. “Princess,” she seemed to have forgotten to refer to Feferi by her true name. But the princess didn’t want to correct her out of fear of being annoying. “These drops will distort the color of your eyes, making no one able to know your true blood color by looking at them. They’re the same ones Karkat uses.” 

When Feferi took the bottle from Kanaya she noticed how empty it was. When she looked at the other she blinked. 

“If this is all you have, _please_ do not waste it on me.” 

However, Kanaya shook her head. “It’s an old jade blood secret. It’s quite simple to make, but it takes time. Please use it, you’re doing something for the good of us.”

Feferi nodded, kneeling and staring directly up at the ceiling as Kanaya had told her to. Kanaya pulled one of the princess’ pink tinted eyelids back a bit. She squeezed one drop into the princess’s eye, forcing it closed once it began to water. She did the same for the other eye. 

“Your vision will be somewhat distorted for the next hour, and then you’ll be good to go. While you wait, Aradia and the others can keep you company.” 

Feferi nodded in response, it was nice to know she wasn’t alone. Worry about Her Imperious Condescension realizing she was gone was beginning to creep into her mind. She couldn’t risk getting Aradia hurt. She had to protect Aradia and her friends, even if it meant that the Queen would get rid of her and prepare for another heiress. Another heiress that would also be slain at the trident of Her Imperious Condescension. 

As Feferi and Aradia spoke, Kanaya made something that would make Feferi’s horns look different from the very distinct horns of the royal fuchsia blood’s horns. They were molds that were fixed firmly to the sides and tips of her horns, making them look more inwardly curved and giving her an extra inch of height.

“AA, how did you even get her to come here?”

The mustard blood had moved nearer to the two women, no one had directly spoken to Feferi besides Kanaya and Aradia. Porrim had greeted her and informed her she would speak to her once she had tended to the troll behind the curtain, but that it could take quite some time. 

“Oh, well…” Aradia paused as she looked between Sollux and Feferi. Feferi was barely recognizable as the princess anymore. She looked like another lowlife low blood. But when Aradia looked at her she could still see the elegant and quirky princess that she truly was. 

“Well Sollux, I went to her and stated our problem, and she responded. She’ll help us, she said so herself!” Aradia gently squeezed Feferi’s hand when she said that, then dropping the princess’ hand.

A small amount of anxiety crept around in the fuchsia blood’s mind. What if she couldn’t deliver on her promise? She prayed she could.

As Feferi became lost in her thoughts, Aradia informed her and Sollux that she would be back. The rust blood stood and walked off for a moment. Which was when Sollux finally addressed Feferi herself.

“Hey, FF. Do you know the psionic?”

The only two things Feferi noticed was that the mustard blood had shortened her name, and spoken with a lisp. And then she slowly realized what he was asking her. She did know the Psionic. He seemed so sad. She hated having to go with The Condesce to look at the Psionic. She wanted to tell Sollux no, to lie to him. Just so that she didn’t have to go through the pain of telling him about all the anguish the Psionic had been through. However, all she did was nod.

It hurt to see the hope in the other’s face. And the next words out of his mouth made Feferi wish she had lied to the mustard blood.

“Is he alright?”


	3. the night falls like a whim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm expanding more and more on this story which is rad but it also means i may have to add more than five chapters to get to the actual point of the story :")

“Sollux, please come and help me.”

The jade blood who was standing beside the curtain gestured for the other to come to her. It made Feferi grateful, it was as if Porrim had sensed discomfort in the situation. But the grim expression on the tall woman’s face made Feferi less grateful.

The hushed whispers from behind the curtain worried the young princess. She wanted to help, but she was afraid to peer behind the curtain. She was afraid of what she would see. Everyone seemed to think she was some sort of life changer. She didn’t have any life changing powers. No life manipulating abilities. If she did, she would drain every bit of life force from Her Imperious Condescension’s body. 

No, she couldn’t think like that. She couldn’t. The last person who had spoken like that had ended up dead. She heard many rumors about the one who came before her. _Meenah._ The woman had many portraits of her in a room where The Condesce had many portraits of her previous princesses who had failed to overthrow her. 

And Meenah had tried to kill the woman. She had come closest, she had even wounded her badly. Sadly, she hadn’t wounded the queen badly enough. The dual braided heiress had been killed by The Condesce herself, her neck snapped as if she was a low blood grub. It was a horrifying thing to hear about. Although Feferi knew she wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for Meenah’s death, she still felt guilt. Meenah had been someone who was related to Feferi, even if Feferi had maybe seen her twice ever.

A gentle hand on her shoulder made the princess glance behind her. Newly rust red eyes stared into those that were a steely grey. Feferi strained to remember what the grey-eyed troll’s name was. It started with a K, or maybe a C. Oh dear, she didn’t remember. Luckily, he spoke first.

“Hey, Aradia wants to see you or some shit.”

The male didn’t seem to treat her any different than any other low blood. Feferi knew that she should be happy about that, however she didn’t like it. She felt like him swearing so openly made the princess a bit irritated. She supposed it was more because she didn’t hear language like that. She _knew_ it was the reason.

“Oh, of course.”

The princess smiled at the other and walked over to Aradia who was on the other side of the room. She slowly walked over to the other. Aradia had a questioning look on her face. Feferi couldn’t help but wonder what the rust blood wanted to ask her. 

“Feferi, before Kanaya does something to hide your fins, can we go and say hello to a certain someone?” 

Feferi looked at the other, a cautious expression on her face. Her grey face paled slightly in fear and Aradia immediately noticed. 

“Oh, it’s nothing too bad! I just want to go and have you say hello to a friend of ours.”

With that, Aradia gently took the princess’ hand. She could tell the fuchsia blood was anxious by how her hand shook ever so slightly. It wasn’t a visible shake, but she could feel it when the princess shook. The two made their way over to the curtain where Porrim and now Sollux were behind. And the mystery troll of course. Feferi noticed a light red and blue glow streaming through the curtain. She felt a bit guilty once she truly noticed how threadbare the curtain was. She felt bad. She wanted to give them money, anything. But she knew giving them many things would be a dead giveaway. And she knew people would be on the hunt for her, royal guards especially.

Aradia gave her hand a gentle squeeze as the two went to stand behind Porrim and Sollux. When Feferi saw what was behind the curtain she felt bile raise in her throat. She swallowed hard, almost choking as she did. She could feel the blood drain from her face, and she knew that there was no fuchsia tint in her cheeks anymore. 

The sight she had been greeted with was horrific. A bronze blooded troll was laying on a makeshift cot made of a few wooden planks and some torn blankets. The blankets were soaked with bronze blood, it smelled like rotting flesh and infection. The male’s legs were cut clean off. She shook slightly and felt both Aradia and Porrim grab one of her shoulders to hold her steady. Aradia began to whisper in her ear.

“Please, don’t mention his injury, it makes him feel worse. His name is Tavros.”

Feferi nodded slowly as she listened to Aradia’s voice. It soothed her ever so slightly, it was something that made her less panicked and disgusted. She forced her face to contort into a smile and looked at the bronze blood’s face. His bronze colored eyes were wide with shock and he tried to reach up but his arm fell limply to his side. It was so pitiful. It made the princess want to cry. 

She gently knelt beside him so their faces were somewhat close. She could feel his breath on her face, it wasn’t a pleasant feeling but she didn’t mind. She gently took his hand in her own, “Tavros, it’s wonderful to meet you.”

Tavros seemed to be disoriented. He didn’t seem to know much of what was going on. He most likely didn’t recognize Feferi. Feferi barely recognized herself.

“A - Aradia,” he turned his gaze to the rust blood who was standing beside Sollux and Porrim. “You said you were bringing the princess. This is just a rust blood.”

Aradia chuckled, “Tavros. Look at her fins, she really is the princess. Princess Feferi.”

She gestured for Feferi to allow the boy to touch her fins. Feferi didn’t mind, as long as she was expecting the physical contact. She gently guided Tavros’ hand to one of her fins. He touched it and giggled slightly. Porrim sighed softly, which made Feferi curious. 

“I apologize Feferi, he’s been really… He’s been different since the _incident._ Tavros, would you like to rest now?” The boy nodded hesitantly, but before she was instructed to leave, Feferi spoke to him.

“Tavros, I hope you get better. I - I’ll try and help. I promise.” She silently cursed herself. She was too loose lipped when it came to promises. But Porrim, Aradia, and even Sollux smiled at her approvingly. It seemed the Psionic had slipped the mustard blood’s mind, which relieved the princess. It meant she didn’t have to reveal the horrible truth to the other. At least not yet.

Feferi was guided away from the bronze blood. Aradia held the hand of the other and walked with her to the roof. The sun was halfway into the sky, showing it was most likely noon. The two trolls sat on the edge of the roof. Aradia let her legs dangle over the side while Feferi kept her legs close to her out of the fear of falling. 

Aradia began to speak. Feferi turned her head to listen as the rust blood began to say many things to her.

“I had gone to the palace for an entire sweep and that was the first time I had managed to speak to you.” There was a pause and then Aradia continued.

“We’ve been waiting for you. You - you could change everything.”

Feferi blinked, it was fascinating to hear Aradia not be a somewhat cheerful person. In the time she had been with the other, Feferi had definitely noticed that she was daring and brave. Not sad.

“I had a sister named Damara. I don’t know where she is anymore. They took her away maybe a little over a sweep ago. I went to you initially to ask for her freedom. But the protection of my friends is more important to me now. I need them to be safe, I can’t lose them too.”

Feferi fell silent. She already knew that she was about to make a promise. She took Aradia’s hands in hers as she spoke. “Aradia, let’s… Let’s find her. I believe we can do it. I promise.”

And the smile on Aradia’s face was the most amazing thing the princess had seen ever.

**Author's Note:**

> i'll probably update, it just takes time.


End file.
